bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rounds
.]] Rounds '''(also known as levels, waves, or stages) are the levels in the BTD series. Each round gets harder as the player progresses. The Red Bloon Equivalent (RBE), premiering in BTD4, shows how many pops to finish a round. In Bloons Tower Defense 4, the range of RBE is 2881116. Bloons TD 5 Rounds First instances of types of bloons are in '''bold. Trivia *Round 1 has a higher RBE than the level in which the Camo Bloon debuts. *There's a total of 277 Leads (including Lead Camo) appearing starting from Round 28 up to Round 75. *There's a total of 2908 Ceramic Bloons (inlcuding regen and those dropped by MOABs and BFBs) through Round 85. *The final round in BTD4 (round 250) has an RBE of 2881116 or 999 BFBs. *Apopalypse Mode in Bloons Tower Defense 4 and Bloons Tower Defense 5 have rounds, but there are no pauses in-between each one. *The Red Bloon Equivalent is in the bank RBE. *Round 65 was buffed in an update that added 2 B.F.Bs, more likely because the level was too easy back then. *Every Round introducing a new bloon type has a remarkably lower RBE than previous rounds, except round 35 introducing rainbow and round 26 introducing zebra. *There is no longer any limit to how far the player can go in freeplay. The round 500 cap has been removed in an update. **Before that update, round 500 spawned unlimited ZOMGs. *In certain Daily Challenges, on Steam, and on mobile, rounds of 1000+ can be reached. Getting to this limit requires a high tier computer, as the rounds will start to lag, and old or laggy computers will easily crash. Getting to round 1000 on mobile requires an iPad or a high-spec Android device so the game does not crash from running out of memory. *Rounds 63 and 78 are similar, due to the fact that both contain grouped ceramic bloons. However, they have a big difference. Round 63 contains lead and ceramic, while 78 contains rainbow, ceramic and a BFB. **Rounds 79 and 82 are extremely similar. There are less differences between rounds 79 and 82 then there are between 63 and 78. 79 has regen rainbow bloons and BFBs while 82 has regen camo rainbow bloons and BFBs. 79 has less BFBs than round 82, and more non MOAB class bloons than 82. *You can get a temple without anything else but popping bloons NLL and not selling too much. However, it will have very little sacrifices. * The round with the lowest RBE is Round 24, with an RBE of 3. * Round 84 is similar to M.O.A.B. Madness with 50 M.O.A.B bloons, but with an extra 10 B.F.B bloons. * Rounds 38, 40, 43 are very infamous rounds for NAPSFRILLS strategies, especially when on Hard, Impoppable, or Mastery. Although not particularly difficult, players can easily lose the No Lives Lost status on these rounds. If the player has good MOAB popping power, they are likely to be able to NLL the later rounds if they NLL these rounds. * After round 85, the RBE of the rounds are randomized. The bloons will also start moving faster and M.O.A.B class bloons will gain more health. Category:Bloons TD 1 Category:Bloons TD 2 Category:Bloons TD 3 Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons TD iOS